A Sacrifice
by Ultimate Sinner
Summary: The Chairman of WWE bestows the husband of his daughter a choice to ravage the young superstar in John Cena or lose his career.


**Title: A Sacrifice**

**Characters: John Cena, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Vince McMahon**

**Disclaimer: Do not claim to own nor acquire affiliation with said characters. Strictly Entertainment.**

**Authors Note: The fictional story consists of Slash and Smut. Do not fancy? Do not read. This is your only warning.**

* * *

The young superstar of John Cena was commencing his career as a professional sports-entertainer in World Wrestling Entertainment. He was oblivious to the reason behind the executives setting him as the face of the company, but he wasn't complaining of the success promised to him. Returning into the backstage area of the wrestling arena by gaiting through the curtains and striding along the pathway of the narrow hallway. A thin layer of sweat coating his muscular physique from his broad shoulders down to his chiseled abdomen in which his muscle tensed with each movement.

Paul Levesque, known around the place as Triple H, watched the young superstar with steadfast eyes. He had promised his father-in-law that if Vince would allow him to make Cena a superstar, he would undoubtedly pay him back. This is what somewhat worried the Cerebral Assassin. He didn't know what form of payback his psycho father would expect from him or Cena. Smiling as he caught sight of said young man, Hunter caught up with the boy and patted him on the back.

"Great match out there, kid. You're doing well for yourself."

The young brunette shifted his head towards the man speaking to him whom was destined to control the wrestling business upon the retirement of his wife's father. The corner of Cena's lips would curl upright to form a smile on his facial features following the congratulation by Hunter. ''Thanks Hunter. Uh, you were watching me out there? I'm honored''.

The older blond winked to his young protege and wrapped a friendly arm around the boy's shoulders. "Well, of course I was watching you. Why wouldn't I watch my young apprentice work in the ring?" he said as he smirked. "You're really getting yourself out there and doing well."

Observing attentively whilst the muscular arm of John's mentor draped across his broad shoulders. ''Oh yeah. How's the wife and kids and Vince doing? I haven't spoke to him since our meeting last week I believe''.

That tiny feeling of dread and the knot in his stomach from earlier had found it's way back into Hunter's body at the boy's simple question and observation. He did his best to bring a small smirk to his face. "Things are going ever better, kid, just as we've been expecting."

The twenty-five year old superstar issued an approving nod of his head to the answer he received. ''That is awesome. Well, I have to go to the locker room and change. Is thee anything that I can help you with Hunter?'

That innocent statement brought an even heavier pit to the C.O.O.'s stomach as he remembered why he met John by the ramp. "Oh, that reminds me, Vince wants to see you in his office. I don't know why. He never chooses to tell me things anymore."

Shrugging his shoulders and not contemplating anything of it. If he yearned to become one of the biggest names in the business, he was in need of obliging the request of Vince McMahon. ''Lead the way?''

The King of Kings let out a seemingly normal sigh as he patted the boy's back and led the way to where his father-in-law's office was. His mind couldn't stop itself from wandering, contemplating on what Vince might want to make him and Cena do.

Nervously trailing the fingers of his right hand through the short length of his brunette locks. John acquired four steps inside of the office, noticing the chairman of the company sitting behind his desk. ''Mr. McMahon I'm here''.

Vince postured himself on a vertical base to greet the two men that entered his office. ''It's about time you two arrived. Paul come here my dear son in-law''.

Hunter rolled his eyes discreetly, and forced a sweet smile on his face. He knew that Vince McMahon never used terms of endearment unless he wanted something very badly. He trudged over to stand beside his father-in-law. "What's up, pop?"

McMahon inclined towards his blond son and began whispering into the superstar's right ear. ''I want you to go over to John and I want you to have sex with him. Normal procedure, you had it done to you and now you can be the one to do it to a rookie. I want you to pound his ass''.

Hunter scrunched his eyes shut and let out a long, reluctant sigh. He was afraid of this. But of course, why would he expect anything less from his dear old daddy-in-law. Shaking head to clear his thoughts, he cleared his throat and opened his eyes again. "You know I have to ask him if he's willing to do this first."

Vince shook his head disapprovingly to the concept of his son in-law. ''No, do it whether he wants it or doesn't want it. Do it or you're fired Paul''.

Oh great, there it was. He was once again caught between a rock and a hard place. So, in order to keep his job, he had to practically molest and have sex with his young protege. Well, this wasn't a good start to the week. Not one bit. "Why exactly can't I ask him again? I'm sure he'd be willing to do this."

Obviously there wasn't a chance of negotiating with Vince McMahon or anyone in his family, rather an annoyance most of the time. ''Go over there and do it. I'll be leaving for thirty minutes, when I come back it better be done or you will be terminated''. After speaking his piece to his son in-law. McMahon bypassed the blonde superstar and the brunette with a content smile upon him leaving the office.  
Hunter immediately stiffened to prevent his body from wincing as his father-in-law stormed out of the office. He cleared his throat and let out a shaky breath as he peered over at the young superstar before him. He couldn't believe that this is what it always came to.

Whistling softly. John thought that his mentor and his boss might have endured in a verbal altercation with one another in reference to business. He didn't quite understand the reason of his presence. ''Hunter can I go now?''

The older man shifted uncomfortably at the question, wondering what he was supposed to do. He had always told Vince that he wanted no part in this, but.. apparently, that wasn't the plan anymore. Sighing, his eyes bore into John's own eyes hard. "Cena, I'm going to tell you what to do, and if you would like to keep your job and status, I suggest you follow every instruction without question. Is that understood?"

Nibbling on the flesh of his bottom lip after hearing the statement of his mentor claiming that his protege had to obey every request. ''Of course Mr. Levesque. What is it that you'd like me to do?''  
Paul sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering if he could do anything to help somewhat rectify this situation. "Um.. Do you have any idea what I might want you to do?"  
Clearing his throat quietly, there wasn't an idea in his mind of what act that his mentor desired him to accomplish. ''No, I don't have the faintest idea. What is it? I'd do anything to keep my job. You've been such a great mentor I just wanna make you proud and my family''.

Oh, that was it. Paul was officially so pissed off at his 'beloved' family that he couldn't see straight. All this young man wanted was a shot, and to keep the higher ups happy. Isn't that what they asked for? There was no need for this, but he had to do something, to save both of their jobs. "John... I uh... I need you to... T-Take off your clothes..."

It was quite of a surprise to the young superstar that the man he admired requested that he remove his clothing. How could he oblige to that demand? He attained love and respect for the man in front of him and his family, but this was something he could not commit. ''Paul you're married. I can't do that. I'm not gay, you have a wife, what would your kids think? What would the guys say and think about me If I fuck my way to the top? No, I won't do that''.

Paul sighed and laid a friendly hand on John's shoulder. "Kid, listen. I was just like you. I was headstrong, on top of the world, and ready to take on any challenges this company had. But then, Vince McMahon told me to do what I'm asking you to do right now, and to be honest, at least half of the stars in this business have done this."

Distraught by considering the idea of copulating with Hunter inside of an executive office. John began to unbutton his britches and unzip the crotch of his trousers causing the piece of clothing to descend from his waistline down to his ankles. Exposing the crimson red underwear briefs that fitted tightly against his waist, showcasing the bulge compressing against the crotch and his round, ample, voluptuous, firm rear end nearly busting through the thin material. ''All my clothes you said?''.

If Paul wasn't such a hardened veteran of this company, he would have told Cena to just leave and Paul would take the full brunt of the punishment of the McMahons. But he couldn't do that, mainly because it wouldn't be fair to at least half of the roster. He nodded at John's question, already feeling a dreadfully tight knot in his stomach.

Curving his fingers inside the waistband of his briefs, slightly toying with the elastic before he tugged them downright from his waist down, bypassing his knees and allowing them to pool around his ankles. He lifted his right leg to step out of the shorts and underwear before firmly propping the sole of his feet against the flat surface of the floor followed by his left foot in which he accomplished the same steps. The impressive length of Cena's length dangled in between his muscular thighs as he clothed himself with his hands. ''W-What now?''.

Paul let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding in for the past few minutes. His tired eyes fell on Cena's body, trying hard to think of a way to possibly get around this. He then got down on his knees in front of the younger superstar and quickly wrapped his hand around the impressive manhood before he would possibly back out.

Removing his hands from his length that now was in the grasp of Triple H's. He didn't dare speak against it, because he secretly found pleasure in this sexual encounter. He gulped down a lump of his own saliva whilst he found himself hardening. Inch after Inch expanding in the hand of the veteran's. He couldn't refrain from glancing down at the elder superstar.

Trying to get all horrible thoughts and confusion out of his mind, the C.O.O. quickly took the boy's length in his mouth, instantly deciding to deep throat the younger male as to get this over with as quickly as possible.

It did come to him as a surprise that the husband of the bosses daughter would partake in sexual relations with another, but If John craved to remain at the top of the food chain then he'd have to remain silent and endear this moment. The doctor of Thuganomics slightly thrusts his hips forward as inch by inch of his ten inch length lunges within the depths of elder one's warmth heat. ''Gr, fuck this mouth. So warm''.

Paul quickly stifled a gag as he felt the young man's hip thrust forward into his mouth. This was his first time with a man, since usually Vince would be the one to do these things with the superstars. The Cerebral Assassin kept deep throating as fast as possible, wondering why this actions made him hard as well.

Tilting his head upright to glance at the ceiling, attempting to maintain his self-composure during his boss worshiping his meat with that skillful mouth. He began to withdrew his cock from out of the mouth of Hunter's but couldn't due to the grasp was too tight. ''Ah, I'm gonna cum. Oh man thi-this feels so good''.

Deciding that now would be as good a time as any, Paul withdrew his mouth from John's large manhood before the younger man could cum. Quickly standing up and unzipping his pants to reveal his own fully erect length, he cleared his throat and tried to catch his breath. "Get on your hands and knees, John."

The young sports-entertainer didn't fancy of submitting to anyone, but in order to maintain his career as a professional athlete in wrestling and his status as the poster boy of the company, he had to overcome that sacrifice. He propped his hands and knees against the surface of the floor, inclined himself forward to plant the palm of his hands against the floor as well. ''Okay, I'm ready I guess''.  
Paul let out a loud sigh as he was wondering how to proceed. He'd never done this before, and was mainly dreading it. This poor boy must be dreading it even more. The things they do to keep their job... Quickly and inexperienced, he shoved his length inside John's tight ass, involuntarily moaning at the heat.

John arched his back slightly the second that Hunter's cock penetrated the tightness of his warmth heat. ''Ah, not so hard. That fuckin' hurts''.

Paul cleared his throat, willing all the blood to stop flowing to his face. "Sorry kid... Get used to it for a sec..."

How could he become accustomed to the length of a man inside of him, not to mention he didn't prep himself or anything. Cena shook his head disapprovingly. ''God take it out. I can't fucking take it, it hurts. Please Paul''.

Paul growled a bit, at both the situation and his lack of judgement at this point in time. His mind didn't let him move. He was just standing there, blank.

Unable to acquire movement in this situation and the pain of Hunter's throbbing shaft plugging him from behind. The young superstar attempted to withdrew the man's meat from inside of him, but Paul's steady grip on his waist prevented that. ''Get the fuck off me. I'm not playing anymore, this isn't fucking funny man. I'm gonna beat the shit out you, If you don't let me go this second''.

Without knowing how to stop, he just quickly started moving his hips, his mind still a wreck. The king of kings was going to have to take a long shower after this. He felt absolutely horrible.. but it had to be done.

The defiance and reluctance to withdraw himself from out of Cena had given the young man a sign as to whom the man penetrating him really was. A McMahon. John nearly fainted from the painful pleasure of Paul's pulsating cock thrusting in and out of his tight ring of muscle. ''A-A-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h'' he screamed loudly enough others to hear him on the outside and in the hallways.

Paul couldn't take it anymore. He quickly willed himself to cum, and shot his load into the younger boy. As soon as the deed was done, he pulled out, not even bothering to ride out his orgasm, and pulled up his pants. He trudged over to the desk and plopped down onto the chair, placing his head in his hands.  
John collapsed onto the floor beneath him after the release of Levesque's seed inside of his tight cavern. Realizing that he'd been ravaged to retain his career and status as a superstar in wrestling. John swiftly pulled up his pants, attempting to stand but the pain wouldn't allow him, thus causing him to drop on the floor once again. ''A-Ah. T-Thank you, Hunter''.

Paul let out a long sigh and scoffed at the boy's words. "Don't thank me for that, kid. I hope I never have to do that shit again.."

John acquired a nod of his head prior to sneaking out of the office, and massaging his abused ass with his hands softly.

Paul cleared his throat and made sure that they young superstar was long gone before he stormed out of the office. He headed straight to a nearby empty locker room, which was now vacant because of the ongoing show. Slamming the door and stripping his clothes, he decided to take a long, scalding hot shower to get the dirty feeling off of him.


End file.
